One Wish
by TomoyoD.Shimon
Summary: Un deseo por el cual lucharan los próximos lideres del mundo del aire, agua, tierra, fuego, luz, oscuridad, etc... La onceava generación Vongola provenientes del mundo del aire no se dejaran vencer, el ganador puede decidir la conquista o aniquilación de los otros mundos ¿Que deseo guarda cada representante?... ¡ven y descubrelo! PD: Se buscan OC
1. Cartas sobre la mesa

**Hola aquí Tomoyo con algo nuevo, estaba leyendo últimamente historias de OC como la onceava generación Vongola y esas cosas. Bien me ha encantado pero la verdad se me hace aburrido solo hablar del mundo de la mafia, me gustan las historias con un toque de magia. Así que me dije ¿Por qué no?.**

**Mokona: ¡Se ha vuelto loca!**

**Tomoyo: Solo por eso no saldrás -.-**

**Mokona: Yo quería salir u.u, yo soy la inspiración OwO**

**Tomoyo: En este caso tienes razón. .w.**

**TYM: ¡Disfruten el prologo!**

**.**

* * *

*****Cartas sobre la mesa*****

* * *

**.**

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos!- Hablaba un hombre en el centro de una habitación totalmente oscura, simplemente la única luz era una araña encima de él que le permitía ser visible. –Sé que muchos se preguntan el _"¿Por qué?"_ han sido citados esta noche- soltó quitándose el sombrero –También sé que muchos están temblando creyendo que les arrebatare la _vida-_

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?, creímos que estabas muerto- se escucho la queja de un hombre, cuya voz parecía ser la de alguien mayor.

Hubo un disparo y posteriormente nada. Una risotada resonó por lo alto en toda la habitación, aquella risa era producida por aquel hombre.

-Arrebatar vidas no era mi propósito de hoy, uno se levanta queriendo solo un trago y un buen plato de ramen… Lo que termino obteniendo es tratar con alimañas que no pueden esperar para una explicación- se quejo en tono de burla para tomar asiento en una silla forrada de terciopelo rojo. –En fin, ustedes son los lideres de cada mundo, _menos uno_\- soltó, dando un vistazo hacia el lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de quien le interrumpió.

-El punto es, todos ustedes tienen hijos maravillosos que si mas no recuerdo están entre los doce y veinte años de edad. ¡He decidido concederles un deseo!- exclamo mientras se aplaudía a sí mismo y una mueca retorcida se le formaba en el rostro.

-¿Qué pretendes con esto?- esta vez se escucho la voz de una mujer. El anfitrión puso cara de sorpresa al escucharla y rápidamente se levanto de su asiento.

-Te perdono porque eres hermosa- soltó sin más con una amplia sonrisa que dejaba claro no venia nada bueno de aquel hombre. –Todos como reyes y reinas de sus mundos han de mandar a sus primogénitos y sus guardianes a una cede que he preparado, donde pondremos a prueba su fuerza y su valor-

-¿Con que motivo?- Esta vez se escucho la voz imponente de un hombre que no temía ser escuchado.

-¡Pero si es el rey Tsunayoshi, y sus perros guardianes!, creí que les había comido la lengua un _egal*…- _saludo con falsa cortesía haciendo una pequeña reverencia. –Tu mundo rey Tsunayoshi es de mis favoritos, maikos que lo protegen día y noche con sellos kekai para impedir que demonios entren a lastimarlos, guerreros que están preparados para sacrificar sus vidas en nombre de _Vongola_, sin dudas el mundo del Aire es uno de mis favoritos- hablo tomando camino hacia su asiento nuevamente –Pero no será fácil no, no, no, no- ladeaba de un lado a otro su dedo índice –Aquí también está el rey de la tierra, la reyna del agua, el rey del fuego, la reyna del mundo de la luz, el rey de la oscuridad, etcétera, etcétera, mi querido _rey_-

-¿Si nos negamos?- hablo una voz en la oscuridad.

-No sé, déjenme ver. ¿Qué les parece si destruyo su mundo?- preguntó colocando el dedo índice en su barbilla –No. Eso sería muy trillado- admitió –Pero no confundan, se quienes son, se que algunos ya están preparando guerras entre ustedes. Vean esto como una ayuda, no hay guerra, no hay sacrificios en vano. Simplemente una lucha que llevaran a cabo los futuros líderes, así podrán medir fuerzas y dejar en claro que mundo es superior a los demás-

-Eso quiere decir que bajo el deseo que concederás…- supuso una voz proveniente de los representantes del mundo del aire.

-¡Gokudera Hayato la "mano derecha" del rey!, siempre tan inteligente- festejo lanzando una carcajada maliciosa. –Con ese deseo pueden dominar a todos los mundos, destruirlos, crear inmunidad o lo que sus corazones deseen. ¿No es maravilloso?-

-¿Sin necesidad de guerra?- hablo de nuevo aquella mujer.

-Sin necesidad de guerra- afirmo el anfitrión. –Solo sus primogénitos en compañía de sus guardianes pasando pruebas de valor, fuerza y determinación… pero tengan en cuenta y dejen esto en claro, si ellos aceptan que vengan preparados para morir, recuerden que hay quienes aran lo que sea para ganar ese deseo-

Las luces se apagaron en su totalidad, solo se escuchaban los pasos de alguien marchándose.

-Checker Face ¿estás seguro de esto?- pregunto un apuesto hombre de traje.

-Es la única forma de evitar esa guerra, Reborn-

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Mokona: **_**"Egal"**_** es un ser del mundo del aire cuyo aspecto es de un reptil con alas, salen por las noches, son inofensivos pero por su gran dentadura las madres asustan a los niños de este mundo diciendo cosas como "se los comerá el egal"**

* * *

**Si les interesa formar parte de este proyecto por favor dejen un review, Mokona y yo estaremos felices de ponernos en contacto y recibirlos como guardianes Vongola del mundo del aire, príncipes y princesas de el mundo de su elección o guardianes de estos mundos. Cada quien podrá mandar dos personajes porque bueno realmente son muchos lugares los que pueden ocupar. ^^**

**Mokona: ¡La princesa del aire es hermosa!**

**Tomoyo: Pero aun no la presento o.o**

**Mokona: Pero se parece a ti y a mí, eso es suficiente. :D**


	2. Hitsuzen

**Hola aquí Tomoyo trayendo a ustedes dos cosas, un capitulo y…**

**Mokona: ¡Los puestos disponibles!**

**Tomoyo: Quedan muchos**

**Mokona: Eso parece o.o**

.

* * *

*****Hitsuzen *****

.

* * *

.

_**(Mundo del Aire)**_

Hibari caminaba tranquilamente por las calles aledañas al castillo, _tranquilamente_ porque aquel siempre fue un porte peculiar en él. Claramente algo le estaba molestando, aunque trataba de disimularlo. En sus manos llevaba un hermoso ramo de _vanidas*_ blancas las cuales sostenía casi con amor, cuando empezó a entrar al campo de _Tacca Chantrieri*_ se sintió invadido por la nostalgia al ver aquellas flores purpuras y negras las cuales eran uno de los mayores tesoros del reino _-¿Por qué?-_ Era simple, -_las favoritas de la reina-_.

-¿Qué hace aquí _Tío_?-Le sonreía desde una tumba de mármol blanco una hermosa mujer.

-Lo mismo que tú- Contesto con una sonrisa poco característica de aquel apuesto hombre. Pero cuando veía a su sobrina era ver el claro retrato de su hermana Kimiko, ese cabello Negro con toques que brillaban purpura como aquel hermoso jardín de _Tacca Chantrieri. _Sus ojosamatista que destellaban como la más bella noche de luna, sus facciones que ya anunciaban el surgimiento de una mujer, como aquellas curvas en su cuerpo le avisaban que él como su tío y segundo padre debía de protegerla de cualquier chiquillo que quisiera poner sus manos sobre el gran tesoro del Aire.

-Yo vine a matar el tiempo- dijo rodando los ojos al tiempo que se encogía de hombros. Nunca le gusto que la vieran llorar, Hibari no era estúpido el pudo notar que aunque sus ojos no estuvieran húmedos y sus mejillas secas, aquella jovencita había pasado gran parte del día llorando junto aquella tumba.

-Vine a buscarte, tu padre quiere hablarte de algo importante- soltó colocando las vanidas sobre la lapida.

-¿Mi padre?- suspiro con dudas –Es raro que quiera verme-

-Sabes que Tsunayoshi te quiere mucho- afirmo el azabache acariciando el cabello de la chica.

-Tanto me quiere que desde que murió mamá ha dejado de hablarme- Sonrió con tristeza para que casi de inmediato Hibari tomara su mano. _–Te jure proteger a tus hijos… Kimiko- pensó._

.

.

.

_**(Mundo de la oscuridad)**_

-Joven amo- llamaba a una puerta una hermosa joven de cabellos negros atados en una coleta alta que fluía como una bella cascada hasta sus rodillas cubiertas por un exquisito vestido de gaza hecho con tul y sedas, que a su vez cubrían una delicada piel de porcelana. Todos esos tonos solo servían para resaltar aquellos ojos de color vino, un rojo amaranto que le daba un toque de elegancia digno de cualquiera de la familia real.

-¿Qué pasa?- contesto un gato negro que se movía con agilidad a través de los estantes de la gran biblioteca.

-La Reyna desea verle-

-Y yo deseo encontrar un libro. ¿Ves el problema?-Cuestiono el felino cayendo con gracia frente a ella –Además, te he dicho ya muchas veces que me llames por mi nombre- La joven trato de ocultar un sonrojo por aquellas palabras.

-Está bien. Príncipe Lysandre- Al tiempo que ella hablaba el pequeño animal iba tomando la forma de un ser humano, ninguna ropa podía entorpecer la visión de aquella joven, el príncipe tenía una piel blanca como la nieve _–Transparente- _pensó ella por unos segundos, su cabello negro azabache cubría su ojo derecho y a su vez este caía desordenado hasta la altura de la barbilla.

-Dime, Rapsodia. ¿Para que solicitan mi presencia?- soltó afilando su mirada, el rojo de sus ojos se intensifico como una chispa que de inmediato hiso estremecer a la joven.

-No lo sé- respondió colocando un Yukata sobre el príncipe cubriendo su desnudes.

-Mi padre ¿Qué se traerá entre manos esta vez?-

-Señor, me temo que su padre no regreso al reino. La única que arribo ha sido su madre-

.

* * *

.

_**(Mundo del Fuego)**_

Todos en el palacio corrían de un lugar a otro con suma preocupación en sus rostros, estaban siendo presas del pánico. _–No. pánico era muy poco-_ TERROR, estaban siendo víctimas del _terror_ con la ausencia del rey y la reina.

-¡La princesa quiere un vestido?- Gritaba una mujer al borde de arrancarse su larga cabellera rubia.

-¡No! ¡La princesa quiere un platillo de _Chinara*_ de la más alta calidad!- hablaba un hombre que corría de un lado a otro llevando y trayendo platos.

-¡LA PRINCESA QUIERE ALCOHOL!- Grito con desespero un jovencito de cabellera risada

-¡Mas alcohol!, Por _soleri _de donde vamos a sacar más alcohol!- espeto una de las sirvientas.

-¡Se ha terminado ya todo el licor del palacio!- exclamo angustiado un hombre que salía de lo que parecía ser una cocina.

-¡¿Dojondi estdaaan viss doscas?!- "¡¿Dónde están mis cosas?!" Gritaba una hermosa chica de cabello rojizo que se iba degradando hasta sus puntas para convertirse en anaranjado. Su piel tostada que hacia juego perfecto con sus bellos ojos amarillos que despedían una luz solo comparable con el sol de mediodía. _–cualquiera de los dos soles de aquel reino. Claro-_

-Aquí esta su vestido princesa-

-¡Es horrendo!- soltó en cuanto lo vio recobrando un estado de sobriedad repentino -¿Crees que este estilo perfecto de princesa perfecta se logra solo? No. El buen gusto viene con la casta- se jacto prendiéndole fuego a la prenda.

-Aquí está el platillo de _Chinara_\- habló el cocinero.

-Tiene una terrible presentación, vuélvelo a hacer- objeto lanzando el plato por los aires.

-Tranquilízate Yokubo. El rey ha llegado y quiere ver a su princesa- le calló alzándola en brazos como lo que era, una princesa. Ella se perdía un poco cada vez que veía en aquellos ojos amarillos una chispa roja que los rodeaba por completo, su piel tan delicada, su sonrisa, su cabello perfectamente peinado en una coleta que caía con tanta sensualidad por su espalda. -Tu madre está furiosa por que se entero de que te acabaste el licor _"¿Qué dejara para mí?",_ eso fue lo que dijo- Aquello la saco de su pequeño trance, aunque la voz del joven era tan sexy que bien se pudo quedar toda la vida en sus brazos.

-Asmodeus, cárgame hasta llegar con mi padre- Le ordeno con un puchero y el chico no le quedo más que obedecer.

.

* * *

.

_**(Mundo del agua)**_

Una joven se encontraba recostada en lo que parecía ser una hermosa cama cubierta con sedas azules y celestes, a su alrededor hermosas _ninfas blancas_ parecían florecer. Su cabellera rubia descansaba con gracia entre las mullidas almohadas, el cual tomaba la hermosa forma de olas por su ligera ondulación, se encontraba bocabajo mostrando la desnudes de su espalda que era adornada por un tatuaje, el cual llevaba la forma de una _mística_ daga ceremonial.

-Princesa- trataba de interrumpir sus sueños una joven de corta cabellera azul. La chica lentamente abrió sus ojos solo para dejar ver aquel azul-verdoso característico del lago _Astura*._ Cuando la joven nació su reino creyó había surgido la encarnación de una ninfa de agua y su personalidad solo dejaba ver que así era, que aquella joven era algo especial. Sus padres siempre lo supieron y estaban totalmente fascinados con esa idea.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto aun somnolienta levantándose lentamente de la cama.

-Su majestad. La Reyna, desea verla- aviso peinándola con media coleta la cual adorno con hermosas perlas azules.

-Estoy feliz de que regresara con bien- soltó un suspiro y la dama de compañía le colocaba un hermoso vestido blanco con adornos de plata y oro. –Me pregunto ¿Qué desea mi madre?- pensó sonriente.

.

* * *

.

_**(Mundo de la Tierra)**_

-¡Ethan! ¡Ethan!- Gritaba enérgicamente una joven de cortos cabellos castaños.

-¿Ethan?- pregunto un apuesto pelirrojo que no dejaba de ver el firmamento.

-Perdón- la joven hiso una pequeña reverencia sonrojándose por completo –Príncipe Ethan-

-Era broma, Hana- volteo a verla con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¡No me asustes de esa manera Ethan!- Le regaño falsamente porque de ninguna manera ella podía regañarlo, _-No-_ jamás lo aria enserio, después de todo el era un príncipe esplendido. _–Tampoco es que conociera muchos-_ pero para ella, él siempre fue digno de su admiración. Ethan era una persona sumamente amable, rasgo que probablemente había heredado y con creses de su padre.

-Antes eras divertida- se quejo con una mueca desentendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?- ella pregunto colocando ambas manos en su cintura.

-Haciéndome mas preguntas de las que pudiera contestar- sus bellos ojos rojizos mostraban una profundidad que solo se asemejaba al más aterrador abismo, a contemplar el cielo o contemplar las estrellas y preguntarte si había un final. Hana se sonrojo y sus ojos azules se cristalizaron. _Ella quería entender el mundo de su príncipe. _

-El rey te está esperando- comunico al fin lo que debió decir desde un inicio.

-Entonces vamos- retomo la palabra el pelirrojo.

.

* * *

.

_**(Mundo del Aire)**_

Un par de chicos caminaban rumbo al jardín de _Tacca Chantrier, _ambos parecían angustiados, algo no les dejaba estar tranquilos, especialmente al rubio que aunque sonreía tratando de ocultar aquel sentimiento terminaba por ser totalmente evidente.

-¡Hiro, Drake!- Grito una chica la cual era cubierta por una capa negra. Su voz no fue difícil de reconocer por lo cual ambos corrieron a su encuentro.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto severamente Hibari, viendo fijamente al joven el cual llevaba su cabello negro un tanto desordenado.

-Mi padre nos pidió venir a buscar a la princesa- Soltó con molestia afilando sus bellos ojos verdes, Hibari no le agradaba para nada y no le molestaba que saliera a relucir.

-Hayato Gokudera siempre ha sido un impertinente-

-Tsk- se quejo apretando los puños

-Tío, no hables así del padre de Drake- Pidió la joven abrazando al oji-verde lo cual solo se sonrojo un poco por la repentina cercanía.

-De aquí en adelante nosotros la escoltamos Señor Hibari- De todos los guardianes de su sobrina, probablemente al que mas detestaba era a ese chico rubio de ojos azules. Era tan "_perfecto"_ ya se había cansado de escuchar a su hija Kurumi pronunciar el nombre de "Hiro Yamamoto" siempre había forma de que _"ese"_ entrara a colación y el hecho de que fuera uno de los dos mejores amigos de la princesa Yuui no ayudaba para nada.

-Vamos todos juntos- La chica sonrió haciendo una súplica a los tres con sus ojos violetas. -_Definitivamente esa mujer era como su difunta madre-_

-Sus deseos son nuestras ordenes, Princesa- hablaron simultáneamente los guardianes de la lluvia y tormenta.

.

_Para ese momento todos y cada uno de los príncipes, princesas y guardianes eran totalmente ignorantes de lo que iba a pasar, ¿Cómo respondería cada uno cuando le dijeran sobre el deseo? Y aun mas importante ¿Cómo tomaria Lysandre que su padre hubiera sido asesinado por Checker Face?_

.

* * *

.

**Diccionario de Mokona:**

_**Vanidas*:**__ Son flores parecidas a las rosas, sin embargo estas flores son reconocidas en el mundo del arie por ser de un color blanco, por los bordes destellan de un color plateado y cuando estas se abren por completo se pueden encontrar cristales en su interior los cuales reflejan la luz del sol o la luna haciéndolas lucir ¡Hermosas!_

_**Tacca Chantrieri**__* Esta es una flor de tamaño mediano en color violeta-negruzco, de ella salen largas y finas tiras de color purpura que caen con gracia a lo largo de su tallo. "Dato curioso": Este tipo de planta solo se encuentra en el mundo de la oscuridad._

_**Chinara*:**__ Es un ave exótica proveniente del mundo del fuego, su color es un rojo escarlata. Se rumora que esta ave en la antigüedad era venerada como un dios. _

_**Astura*:**__ Es un lago muy famoso en el mundo del agua en el cual se relata solían vivir hermosas ninfas de agua. En este lugar se lleva a cabo un ritual (solo en mujeres), al cumplir los diez años de edad, la leyenda dice que de esa manera la mujer gozara de dicha y buena fortuna. _

_._

_._

**Tomoyo: El capitulo resultó mas largo de lo esperado.**

**Mokona: Siempre te emocionas escribiendo ¬¬ **

**Tomoyo: Amo escribir QwQ y tu no dejas de darme buenas ideas ¬¬**

**TYM: ¡okok somos las dos!. Dejen su review abajo están los puestos que ya están ocupados, comuníquense con nosotras si desean participar en este proyecto que ya esta arrancando :D **

**Mundo del Aire**

Cielo: Yuui Vongola  
Nube: Kurumi Hibari  
Tormenta: Drake Gokudera Miura  
Lluvia: Hiro Yamamoto  
Sol:  
Rayo:  
Niebla: _Esperando Ficha_

**Mundo de la Tierra** Estos chicos van a ser algo diferentes, Mokona tiene ideas muy locas ¬¬  
Tierra: Ethan Kozart  
Glaciar: Hana Suzuki  
Pantano:  
Rio:  
Bosque:  
Montaña:  
Desierto:

**Mundo del Agua**  
Cielo: Artemis Delacour  
-Libres el resto

**Mundo de la oscuridad**  
Cielo: Lysandre Pride  
Nube: Rapsodia Von Vichtenstein  
Lluvia: Música Von Vichtenstein  
-Libres el resto

**Mundo del Fuego**  
Cielo: Yokubo Soleil Della Notte  
Sol: Asmodeus As Silcharde  
-Libres el resto

Mundo de la Luz  
Cielo: Kei Haruto  
-Libres el resto.


	3. ¿Mi Deseo?

**Aquí Tomoyo con un capitulo mas. Esperamos que les guste y mil gracias por su participación ^^**

**Mokona: ¡Esta muy largo!**

**Tomoyo: Así debía ser, ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Mokona: Agradecemos su apoyo ^^**

**TYM: ¡Disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

*****¿Mi Deseo?*****

* * *

**.**

**(Mundo de la luz)**

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué pasaría si pudiera hacer lo que se me viniera en gana por una vez en la vida?- hablaba un chico de largos cabellos plateados, sus ojos amarillos se perdieron en la copa de vino frente a él –Sería maravilloso ¿sabes?- suspiro dejándose caer sobre la mesa.

-¿Otra vez hablando solo príncipe Kei?- cuestiono un joven hombre fornido de ojos azul cobalto.

-Solo, acompañado, ¡Tobías da igual si a nadie le importa nada de lo que digo!- se quejo con una mueca de fastidio evidente.

-¿Qué dices idiota?- espeto una chica de coletas rosas, sus ojos blancuzcos parecían el betún de un pastel_ –ella era un pastel de fresas-_

-¿Nuestros oídos son poca cosa?- parecía ofendida una joven de baja estatura que se posicionaba junto a la peli rosa, tenia delicadas facciones y un cabello azul marino que de degradaba hasta llegar al blanco – ¿Es eso?- insistió acomodándose dos mechones de su cabello localizados a cada extremo de su rostro detrás de las orejas.

-Claro que no Marialice, ustedes me importan mucho. Menos Kotone, un día de estos me hartare de que me llame idiota, ¡Soy un príncipe!-

-Un príncipe idiota- recalco sus palabras la peli rosa tomando asiento encima de las piernas de su príncipe. Mientras este la miraba un poco desganado y suspiraba _-¿Acaso soy su juguete?-_ pensaba.

-¿He?, no agás eso pareces una...-

-¡Irrespetuosa!- alzo la voz Tobías antes de que Marialice terminara la oración.

-Mamá desea verte- soltó la Kotone echando los mechones más largos del cabello de Kei hacia atrás.

-¿Kotonoha?- Pregunto el de ojos ámbar

-Ella se refiere a tu mama Kei- hablo la de cabellos azules empujando a la chica de las piernas de su príncipe.

-¡Marialice!- soltó enfadada desde el suelo.

Kei dio un largo, largo suspiro. Le había tocado una cruz muy grande que cargar. Esos tres juntos eran _– ¿algo especial?-_

.

* * *

.

**(Mundo de la oscuridad)**

-Madre- Saludo cortésmente Lysandre besando la mano de la reina.

-Lysandre- correspondió ella asintiendo lentamente. Parecía un poco preocupada y no solo ella todos los guardianes en la habitación lucían un tanto consternados.

-Tu padre ha muerto, fue asesinado por Checker Face- soltó sin más, no parecía muy afectada por lo dicho a si mismo sus guardianes se mostraron firmes ante las palabras de su líder.

-¿C-como dices Madre?- Pregunto el pelinegro palideciendo por completo.

-Tu padre fue asesinado por Checker Face- repitió cansada, era claro que hacía mucho tiempo que no amaba a su esposo pero tenía claro que Lysandre quería a su padre.

-¿Dónde está su cuerpo?- Pregunto recobrando la compostura, cual fuera el caso él no saldría de sus cabales si su madre no lo hizo.

La reina miro en dirección a su guardián de la nube esperando una respuesta.

-El cuerpo del Rey está siendo arreglado debidamente para el funeral, esas fueron las órdenes de la Reina Adara- Comunico aquel hombre.

-¿Es por eso que están todos reunidos? ¿Tus guardianes y los míos?- soltó contrariado, algo le decía que había mas que la muerte de su padre.

-Te equivocas, debemos de hablar seriamente- La mueca de su madre cambio, ahora un frio le recorría la espalda, su madre podía ser bastante aterradora cuando tomaba el cargo como líder de aquel lugar.

.

* * *

.

**(Mundo del fuego)**

-¡Un deseo!- exclamo expectante la princesa.

-Así es Yukubo, ¿no te parece entretenido?- pregunto su madre poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia ella.

-¡Claro que lo es!- volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas -¿Qué debería pedir?... ¿Alcohol?, No. Puedo pedirles a los sirvientes que me den alcohol. ¿Hombres?, No. Ya tengo muchos de esos-

-Podrías usar el deseo ya sabes cariño- llamo rápidamente su atención la reina chasqueando los dedos frente a su rostro –Ya sabes para destruir unos cuantos mundos, conquistar otros tantos-

-¿Papá tu quieres eso?- cuestiono corriendo al lado de su amado padre.

-Me da completamente igual- le dijo acariciando su cabello -¡Pero tu madre insiste en querer exterminar a la reina Aime!, a alguien debería de quedarle claro quién es el gobernante y a quien sirven los guardianes de este plació-

-Si te refieres a mí, querido. Te informo que acostarte conmigo no es gratis- se quejo la mujer dándole un golpe a su marido el cual impacto contra la pared.

-¡Papi!- grito angustiada. – ¿Qué te pasa madre?-

-Yukubo, escúchame muy bien- Le regaño la mujer mientras todos se ponían frente a ella como si fueran soldados, incluida su hija y el rey. –cuando cuente hasta diez esto es lo que va a pasar. Asmodeus-

-La escucho su majestad- contestó el pelinegro con peligrosa sensualidad.

-Deje de coquetearme, eres igual a tu madre Razahel.- se quejo con un suspiro recordando sus tiempos de locura juvenil que incluían el haberse acostado con cierta pelinegra que parecía ser muy candente incluso para el mundo del fuego. –Quiero que al contar diez, vayas a empacar algunas cosas para que te marches de inmediato con Yukubo, Tu como su mano derecha y guardián del sol debes acompañarla a cualquier coste. Midraphy-

-A sus órdenes- respondió una chica bajita dando un paso al frente, era menuda con apariencia enfermiza, sus cortos cabellos blancos solo servían para destacar su heterocromía pues uno de sus ojos era rosa y el otro amarillo.

-Quiero que alistes tus cosas, te irás con mi hija. A pesar de que ella y Asmodeus ya están grandecitos, son muy irresponsables, sin mencionar que morirían de hambre y necesitaran del rayo para que resistan. –Izzy-

-Diga- soltó secamente un joven de cabellos celestes, sus ojos carmín parecían fríos pero leales.

-Mi niño- hablo acariciando su rostro con dulzura –a pesar de que tienes 13 años tu padre te enseño bien antes de morir, eres un ilusionista nato al igual que Mika. Sabes que tu padre fue la mano derecha de Mi esposo durante toda su vida, fueron mejores amigos y bueno… cuando murió prometimos cuidar de ti, me es difícil pedirte que acompañes a Yukubo pero así como confió en Asdmodeus y en Midraphy, creo firmemente en tu convicción. Por favor presta a mi hija el poder de tus ilusiones-

-Confié en mí, cuidare de ellos tres con mi vida- Contesto haciendo una reverencia ante la reina.

-El resto no es necesario que vaya- hablo el rey con autoridad sobrada.

-Pero, ¿solo nosotros cuatro papi?-

-te recuerdo Lust y en especial a ti Yukubo, tu guardián de la lluvia no pasa de los 10 años, tu guardián de la tormenta está gravemente herido y el guardián de la nube no se encuentra en estos momentos. No seas inconsciente para querer mandar a un niño y un herido a pelear-

-Muy bien, ya esta decidido con ustedes cuatro servirá, entonces 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8- antes de siquiera llegar al nueve todos los guardianes incluida su hija se habían marchado para arreglar su partida –Esta vez me las vas a pagar maldita Aime Baskerville, tienes de reina lo que yo de sobria-

.

* * *

.

**(Mundo del agua)**

-Achu- Resonó un estornudo en la habitación.

-Madre, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿un resfriado?- pregunto angustiada la princesa corriendo junto al trono.

-Estoy bien-

-Tal vez alguien está hablando mal de ella- soltó una risotada el rey, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de la reina.

-¿Qué piensas de lo que acabo de decirte Artemis?- soltó la mujer arreglando un poco su cabellera azul.

-¿El deseo? Pienso que es un arma de doble filo, pero quien sostenga el mango saldrá ganando- sonrió complacida –Lo haré, ganare ese deseo-

-Artemis- le llamo su madre algo angustiada –No pensaras hacer algo indebido con el deseo ¿verdad?-

-¿Indebido?- cuestiono mirando por el ventanal –¿Indebido para quién?, No pienso hacer el mal, pero me gustaría que todas esas absurdas peleas terminaran-

-Comprendo- soltó la reina sonriente tomando la mano de su esposo –Será peligroso- afirmo dando una mirada a los guardianes de su hija.

-Lo sé, por eso no me atrevo a pedirles que me acompañen- acepto Artemis, tal parecía había optado por emprender el camino sola.

-Que me manden al calabozo, que me destierren o me maten. Pero si esa es la orden de la princesa no pienso obedecer- hablo con decisión un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, parecía decidido; su porte, su actitud, su voz solo eran una pequeña muestra de que se impondría a quien sea.

-Tadashi- soltó la princesa un poco confundida.

-Soy el guardián de la lluvia, tu mano derecha y más que eso soy tu amigo. No me importa lo que digas, Artemis, te voy a acompañar- Hablo tomando firmemente la mano de su amiga.

-Hey, hey, no te olvides de mi- salto a las espaldas de Tadashi una hermosa rubia cuyo cabello terminaba por debajo de sus hombros, tenía sus ojos castaños bien puestos en su princesa. –Nunca dejaría a Artemis sola y mucho menos a mi casi hermano ¿no crees?-

-Es algo ofensivo, casi arrogante de tu parte pensar en irte sola- esta vez llamaba la atención de todos un par de gemelos de cabellera azul marino, lo que los diferenciaba era el color de sus ojos pues los de uno eran azules y los del otro verdes, además de el diferente largo de su cabello.

-Nicol, Lance, Jack- murmuro la mencionada con un leve sonrojo –Lo siento-

-bueno, bueno basta de caras largas- hablo la rubia acercándose a los gemelos –Nosotros cuatro iremos contigo, no se hable más-

-Muchas gracias - Artemis sonrió formando un abrazo con su equipo.

-Cielo, tormenta, lluvia, nube y niebla. Combinación asesina ¿no?- bromeo el rey en tanto aquellos cuatro asentían.

.

* * *

.

**(Mundo de la tierra)**

Todos observaban al centro de la habitación, después de haber explicado lo que ocurrió en la reunión con Checker Face el príncipe se encontraba sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estará dormido?- susurro un chico de cabellos y ojos verdes. El cual trataba de ocultar una carcajada que enserio no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo.

-Lowe no digas eso- contesto preocupada una niña de largos cabellos anaranjados, sus ojos escarlata eran cubiertos por los cristales de sus anteojos los cuales acomodo tratando de buscarle explicación al comportamiento de quien ahora era el centro de atención.

El pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos y se reincorporo un poco en una posición más recta de la que estaba con anterioridad. Su padre, madre y todos los guardianes observaban con cierta duda al chico.

-No puedo concentrarme cuando me miran todos a la vez- soltó abriendo su ojo derecho

-Creo que no estaba de vago- comento Lowe con una risa apagada.

-Ethan no es un vago- se quejo una castaña.

-Ya basta de defenderlo Hana, a veces que si es vago-

-Bien, piensen con racionalidad por un momento en lugar de parlotear estupideces- hablo lanzando una mirada a sus guardianes, sus ojos rojizos mostraban el emblema del mundo de la tierra en sus pupilas y a pesar de que esta era fría, el tenia dibujada una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto el rey a su hijo.

-Ese deseo es una trampa, por más que lo pienso y analizo las variables solo me da como resultado que Checker Face busca que los lideres se destruyan mutuamente. Si alguien pidiera destruir los mundos o gobernarlos a pesar de ser un deseo ¿Quién garantiza que esos mundos no se opondrán? Si el deseo es la paz entre mundos ¿Quién dice que en un futuro próximo con el cambio de líderes ese acuerdo no sea respetado?- hablo levantándose del suelo con una sonrisa sínica en el rostro, el era una buena persona, muy buena persona pero no un imbécil.

-E-entonces quiere decir que sería mejor no participar- se escucho el comentario de uno de los guardianes pertenecientes a su padre.

-Esa no es una opción. En este juego ya se eligieron las piezas, los reyes las reinas los peones e incluso el tablero de ajedrez. Las únicas variables serán los encuentros- soltó lanzando un suspiro mientras su mirada se perdía en las vigas de madera en el techo del palacio.

-¿Has decidido jugar?- cuestiono su madre con una pequeña sonrisa, nadie conocía mejor al príncipe Ethan en su fase de _–el amo del juego-_ mejor que su madre, después de todo ella le enseño a jugar.

-Así es, después de todo yo he sido elegido el rey, pero yo no jugare a ganar, mi misión y la misión de mi equipo será de sabotaje- aclaro.

-Eso suena tan divertido- hablo con una sonrisa socarrona niña de cabellos naranjas, la cual vestía como una bella muñeca de porcelana.

-¡Ari! Ni pienses que te dejare ir sola con Ethan- se quejo rápidamente Hana –Yo como guardiana del Glaciar y prometida de Ethan iré con él- afirmo colgándose del brazo del pelirrojo.

-¿Prometida?- cuestiono el chico de cabellos verdes –Ethan se casaría contigo solo si le quedaran dos segundos de vida y con esos dos segundos de vida dudaría y moriría, además mira que sentir celos de una niña de 12 años- se burlo Lowe con una voz un tanto monótona que hacía a la chica enfurecer.

-¡Idiota!-

-Silencio- les mando callar el pelirrojo –Yo también ya elegí mis piezas. Mi mando derecha, mi guardiana del desierto- hablo acercándose a la pequeña de ojos escarlata inclinándose para ponerse a su altura –Tu tomaras los movimientos de la reina, ¿me prestarías tu increíble poder Ari?- pidió sosteniendo su mano.

La niña asintió con la cabeza –Sí, yo te acompañare a donde sea Ethan- sonrió ampliamente, toda la habitación se quedo perpleja, hasta ese momento nadie sabía quién era la mano derecha del príncipe, los padres de Ari quedaron más que sorprendidos y sobresaltados _-¿Acaso su hija era tan fuerte?, era una pregunta que ni siquiera ellos podían contestarse-_

-Mi torre será Hana- el pelirrojo sonrió mirando en dirección de la chica quien jugaba coqueta con sus cortos cabellos castaños.

-Quería ser la reina- se quejo con un mohín

-Y Lowe-

-Yo seré el excéntrico caballo, porque puedo saltar a todos incluidas las piezas más importantes del juego- soltó el peli verde ganándose una sonrisa de aprobación del príncipe.

-Exacto-

.

* * *

.

**(Mundo del Aire)**

-¿Un deseo?- pregunto con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz la princesa del aire.

-Yuui, es importante- afirmo Tsunayoshi dándole una mirada severa a su hija.

-¿Qué buscas padre? ¿Qué lleve a mis guardianes a una pelea para decidir quién se llevara el deseo?- se quejo alzando la voz con molestia.

-¡Yuui!- le regaño.

-Nada de Yuui.- le desafío sin pensarlo –Ya me canse padre, a mi no me interesa ese maldito deseo- afirmo quitándose su tiara –Tampoco ser princesa de este mundo- soltó al tiempo que arrojaba el objeto al rostro de Tsuna, pero este a su vez fue detenido con agilidad por Gokudera.

-¡Maldita sea Yuui! Eres idéntica a- el rey serró la boca antes de siquiera pensar en terminar.

-¡A mi madre! Dilo ¡A mi madre!, es por eso ¿no?- Yuui estaba histérica tanto que un par de lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos –No me has hablado por más de un año y cuando lo haces me pides esto-

-Por favor Yuui, en estos momentos es más importante la seguridad de los habitantes de nuestro mundo- en cuando el castaño pronuncio esas palabras Yuui sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-Siempre es lo mismo- soltó cayendo de rodillas al suelo -¡Tsuki y yo no te importamos desde que mamá murió!- Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua helada a Tsuna _–Él nunca quiso hacerlo, pero era tan doloroso verlos- _

-No juzgues de manera tan severa a tu padre- trato de calmarla Gokudera.

-Tu tampoco trates de juzgarla a ella- Drake hablo poniéndose frente a Yuui.

-No le hables así a tu padre- trato de regañar Haru pero sabía bien que era inútil, si había dos cosas en el mundo inevitables era que siempre daría un paso al frente para protegerla a ella y para pelear las batallas de Yuui.

-Lo siento rey Tsuna pero por esta vez y las que sean necesarias estamos con Yuui- esta vez quien tomaba lugar junto a Drake era Hiro. –Ni trate de razonar con ella y ni piense en levantarle la voz de nuevo porque eso realmente me pone malo- termino de decir el rubio con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¡Hiro!- alzo la voz Yamamoto, pero de algún modo por dentro sonreía, estaba orgulloso de su hijo.

-Hermana- le llamo esta vez un pequeño Tsuna en miniatura.

-Tsuki- soltó ella al sentir el abrazo de su hermano.

-Ni digan nada, porque podemos protegerlos a los dos. Incluso de ustedes- hablo una chica de baja estatura, su cabello azul lo llevaba recogido por la mitad en una forma peculiar de piña que descansaba en el lado derecho de su cabeza, sus ojos violetas mostraban que iba muy enserio.

-Mei ¿estás segura?- le cuestiono Mukuro un tanto escéptico de lo que acababa de decir su hija.

-Tan segura como que tú eres mi padre- repitió ella colocándose junto a sus amigos.

-Bueno si así están las cosas no me queda más que colocarme aquí- hablo con una gran sonrisa una chica de cortos cabellos castaños, la cual jugaba con su único mechón totalmente blanco. –Padre, madre no intenten detenerme después de todo ustedes me enseñaron que si se debe de hacer algo se haga al ¡extremo!- soltó serrando uno de sus ojos dorados al tiempo que acariciaba el cabello castaño de Tsuki.

-Azure eres ¡extrema! Esa es mi hija- celebro Ryohei y recibiendo un codazo por parte de Hana.

-¡Estoy enojado!- alzo la voz un niño de aproximadamente 12 años, su cabello negro alborotado caia hasta su barbilla, sus ojos verdes se estaban cristalizando como si quisiera llorar.

-Rai ¿Qué te pasa?- cuestiono Lambo inclinándose hasta estar a la altura de su hijo.

-No- soltó empujando a su padre a un lado –Maldita sea Rey inútil, no trate de esa manera a Yuui y mucho menos siga lastimando a Tsuki ¿no ve que es mi mejor amigo?-

-Raí espera- le trato de calmar Drake.

-Tu cállate estúpido- le mando callar provocando un tic nervioso para el guardián de la tormenta _–Maldito mocoso-_ pensó

-No sé de que están hablando y no entiendo porque pelean, pero si hace llorar a la princesa o cualquiera de los demás… No me importa que sea el Rey, yo lo pateare- Por el contrario de lo que fue Lambo en aquella edad ese hijo suyo era más valiente de lo que él fue, tal parecía solo le había heredado el físico y esa fascinación por no respetar la autoridad.

-¿Tu no iras Kurumi?- pregunto Hibari a su hija que hasta el momento se mantenía a su lado. Kurumi tenía el cabello negro azabache al igual que su padre, lo llevaba atado en dos coletas que apenas llegaban por debajo de sus hombros. Sus ojos aunque celestes eran igual de filosos que los de su padre.

-Hum- se expreso secamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Hiro –Creo que ya tiene quien la defienda ¿no?-

-Es tu prima- sonrió de manera burlona.

Tsuna al ver la escena recordó los viejos tiempos -¿Así era? ¿Él y sus guardianes contra el mundo?- pensó lanzando un suspiro de resignación _–Hay cosas que no cambian, como que el cielo siempre termina cubriendo todo- _

-Yuui- esta vez le llamo en un tono más tranquilo. Se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia ella, no tardo mucho para que Gokudera forcejeara con su hijo, que Chrome y Mukuro usaran sus poderes para tratar de detener las ilusiones de su hija _–vaya que les costo, después de todo era la mejor ilusionista del reino-,_ Yamamoto cruzo espadas con Hiro, nunca creyó ver un enfrentamiento donde ambos adversarios usaran el mismo estilo _–pero su hijo había innovado muchos movimientos, no era fácil para Takeshi seguir su ritmo-._ Ryohei tomo a Azura por las muñecas tratando de inmovilizarla_,- pero su hija era extrema, no se detuvo aprendiendo boxeo, siguió y siguió aprendiendo estilos. Porque un día decidió superar a su padre-._ Lambo sujetaba con fuerza a su hijo mientras este gritaba y lloriqueaba lanzando amenazas, varias veces tuvo que soportar las poderosas centellas que se formaban alrededor de Rai _–Rai le había heredado muchas cosas buenas, pero de las mejores fue su piel conductible y todo el talento de I-pin-_

-Por favor Yuui, debes de ir a pelear. Puedes elegir el deseo que quieras, solo no dejes que caiga en manos equivocadas. Mira a tus guardianes tan jóvenes y ya están a la par con los míos. Tu tampoco tardas en superarme- las palabras de Tsuna parecían sinceras y el hecho de que se hubiera calmado hizo que el resto dejara de pelear para escuchar lo que el rey debía decir.

-Se que no he sido un buen padre estos últimos años, pero a pesar de mi sufrimiento por la muerte de Kimiko tengo que ser un Rey digno de este reino y velar por la seguridad de sus habitantes. Todos aquí tenemos a alguien a quien llorarle, unos más que otros- esto último lo dijo lanzando una mirada a sus guardianes de la niebla. –Pero esa responsabilidad pasara a tus manos pronto, Tsuki aun tiene 8 años, no puede hacer mucho-

-Si puedo- espeto el niño con sus mejillas infladas, lo que provoco una sonrisa en Tsuna.

-Claro que sí, pero ahora corresponde a tu hermana- le dejo claro acariciando su mejilla –Son mis hijos, su deber es proteger esta gente. Un líder debe-

-Debe de responder por sus acciones y las de sus subordinados- recito la frase, aquella frase que había repetido tantas veces, -Yo solo quiero protegerlos y proteger a Tsuki- afirmo un tanto dolida, no podía perdonar los años de abandono, no tan fácil.

-¿No lo harás?- soltó al fin Tsuna poniéndose de pie, no sabía que podía hacer si la respuesta era que no.

Yuui observo con detenimiento a todos en la habitación, ¿realmente era tan importante para llegar a esos extremos?

-¿Entonces quieres ir?- cuestiono Drake con una sonrisa mostrando en la palma de su mano un mecanismo holográfico que había creado para hacer explosiones.

-Qué tal si deseamos dulces, ¡montañas y montañas de dulces!- hablo con los ojos vueltos estrellas Rai.

-Apoyo- dijo firmemente Tsuki fantaseando junto a su amigo.

-Sabes que te seguiremos- apoyaron las guardianas del sol y niebla

-Si dices vamos, ahora mismo abro el portal- sonreía Hiro

-¿T-tu qué piensas Kurumi?- pregunto la princesa a su guardiana de la nube.

-Que si dices que si podre pelear con oponentes fuertes- se encogió de hombros tratando de esperar una respuesta de la princesa.

-Tengo un deseo que me gustaría pedir- soltó tras un largo suspiro al tiempo que sujetaba la mano de su mejor amiga –Si gano, ese deseo es para ti Mei-

.

* * *

.

Sin que ninguno de los gobernantes supiera en esos momentos siete personas estaban llevando a cabo una petición especial del anfitrión: preparar el tablero de ajedrez para la partida que se avecinaba. ¿El príncipe Ethan tendría razón? ¿Cuál sería la resolución de Lysandre?. Aun más importante ¿Cuál será aquel famoso sabotaje?

.

* * *

.

**Esperamos que disfrutaran el capitulo, probablemente los que vienen sean igual de largos.**

**Mokona: siempre surge algo que debemos mencionar**

**Tomoyo: Así es porque después se puede causar una confusión.**

**MyT: ¡dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos en el próximo episodio!**


	4. Las Reglas del Juego

**Hola, aquí Tomoyo con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Mokona: Ya se conocieron.**

**Tomoyo: Si, pero ahora deben separarse.**

**TYM: ¡Disfruten el capitulo!**

.

* * *

*****Las Reglas del Juego*****

* * *

.

―Un deseo…― susurro aburrido el príncipe de la luz ―Un deseo― esta vez suspiro muy _muy_ profundamente.

―Sí, un deseo― afirmo su madre ―Sería conveniente que lo ganes para mantener la paz de todos los mundos― soltó con una gran sonrisa.

El príncipe guardo silencio, un silencio casi sepulcral mientras se preguntaba si enserio a nadie le importaba lo que él quería.

― ¿Tengo alternativa?― pregunto dejándose caer en su silla.

―No realmente― la reina sonrió de manera inocente.

―Madre, madre, madre― suspiro al darse cuenta de que bien era inútil tratar de razonar, para aquella mujer todo era lindura, paz, amor, gatitos con sombrero, _pirikones*_ con tutu e _iluminitas*_ con tiaras. ―Yo apostaría mil veces la vida si es para hacerte sonreír― afirmo el príncipe logrando una encantadora sonrisa por parte de la reina.

―Mi reina por favor cuente con migo para acompañar al príncipe Kei. Yo como guardiana del sol prometo guiarlo sobre sus pasos― afirmo aquella hermosa chica que llevaba su cabello en dos coletas rosadas.

―Cuente con nosotros su majestad, como guardiana de la nube le prometo no fallar- garantizo Marialice.

―Le juro mi reina que junto a príncipe Kei yo apostare mi vida para proteger este reino. Se lo juro bajo mi título de guardián de la tormenta.

― ¡Muchas gracias!― alzo la voz su hermosa y amada reina, dando la orden para que en ese mismo instante se marchara.

.

* * *

.

**(Mundo de la oscuridad)**

― ¿Un deseo?, ¿En verdad madre?― soltó con desespero una joven de largos cabellos azabaches cuyas puntas eran de un tono rojizo. ―Lysandre…yo quiero― se cayó por un momento fijando sus ojos color oro en la alfombra rojiza, no se atrevía a pedirle a su hermano un gran favor.

―No estoy interesado en un estúpido deseo― hablo con molestia que se hacía evidente cada vez más en su voz, estaba molesto porque su padre estaba muerto y porque se tenía que marchar a pelear por un deseo, pero eso sí, vería a Checker Facey entonces tal vez podría matarlo.

― Lysandre― suspiro su madre masajeándose las sienes ―No es una pregunta, es una orden. Iras a pelear y ganaras ese deseo― puntualizo la reina.

― ¿Cuál será el deseo?― pregunto la misma chica esta vez corriendo al lado de su hermano.

―Melany por favor, una princesa con esa clase de reacciones es patética― bufo la mujer ―Eres idéntica a tu recién difunto padre, por suerte tu hermano si es digno de ser el heredero.

Melany apretó fuerte sus manos haciendo dos puños, siempre era la misma historia, su madre echándole en cara que su perfecto hermano era mejor. Siempre la dejaban a un lado…

―Madre, por favor― se quejo rápidamente el pelinegro tomando la mano de su hermana.

― Da igual, de todos modos; Melany lo menos que espero es que puedas cumplir tu misión como guardiana de la tormenta-

―Si madre― apenas pudo hablar haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante las palabras de aquella mujer tan severa.

― Alastor ya que tienes un poder abrumador y eres el guardián de la niebla debes acompañar a Lysandre- llamaba la atención de un azabache con un corte de cabello disparejo ― Pero tu deber es proteger a Lysandre, que te quede claro, esa es tu prioridad… si debes de dejar morir a Melany: que se pudra― recalco con aquellos ojos venenosos los cuales petrificaron la mirada azulada del muchacho.

― S- si… su majestad― contesto algo contrariado, pero no podía decir "No" porque sería decir "vengan y mátenme"

―Rapsodia, Musica― llamo esta vez a aquella hermosa joven cuya coleta parecía una cascada y a un chico mucho más joven que ella sin embargo más alto de cabellera grisácea y una mirada filosa de color rojo amaranto. ― Ustedes como guardianes de la nube y lluvia respectivamente, deben ir a dar sus vidas por mi hijo. Es lo menos que espero de los famosos "hermanos más fuertes del reino del fuego". Espero que no sean solo habladurías y tengan al menos una idea de lo que hacen.

Ambos chicos sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles el cuerpo, se sentían humillados, pero les quedaba claro que para aquella reina no había nadie digno en ninguna parte de aquel mundo ― A sus órdenes mi reina― hablaron simultáneamente dándose una mirada de ánimo mutuo.

― Asia― esta vez nombro a una pequeña chica de baja estatura, sus ojos rojizos palidecieron en cuanto escucho su nombre. Tembló un poco provocando que un mechón de su larga cabellera rubia se atorara un poco con uno de los adornos de su largo vestido. ―Eres una inútil― recalco con cierto nivel de desprecio en su voz ―Pero tus poderes pueden ser útiles para defensa, así que ve y no dudes en actuar como un escudo humano, eres tan patética que no puedo creer que seas guardiana del sol. Una chiquilla de lo más inútil, sirve a tu reino y ve a morir― ordeno.

― Sí, su majestad― un par de lagrimas le amenazaban por salir pero las manos de un chico sobre su espalda la aliviaron casi de inmediato.

― Etsu― llamo a aquel chico que sostenía a la rubia entre sus manos, era alto, apuesto, de una cabellera verde menta que lucia exquisita combinándole a sus ojos naranjas.

― Dígame mi reina― contesto desafiante, un acto que no muchas personas se atrevían a hacer pero tal parecía a aquel chico le daba lo mismo ser colgado, encerrado o torturado. Si aquella mujer quería pasar por sobre de alguien; que lo hiciera, pero si trataba de pasar sobre de él o Lysandre, entonces sí que se molestaba.

― Eres el guardián del rayo… sabes que eres uno de nuestros mejores hombres, Etsu― suspiro, no lo necesitaba como enemigo, si no como un poderoso aliado.

― Basta de chantajes, yo iré con Lysandre, cuidare de él como su guardián y ganaremos ese deseo- afirmo con una sonrisa sínica. .

.

* * *

.

**(Saria: Lugar donde se llevaran a cabo las pruebas)**

― Reborn ¿de qué se trata esto?― hablo un hombre que llevaba un extraño casco el cual recibió una mirada de muerte por parte del mencionado. ― ¡Reborn sempai!

― Nosotros seremos los que recibiremos a los príncipes y princesas.

― No me gusta trabajar gratis

― Mammon no deberías hablar de esa manera, nos están pagando de otra manera― comento un hombre que vestía de traje chino.

― Si no es dinero no me importa.

― De todos modos será interesante experimentar con esos chicos.

― ¿Experimentar? kora, ¿de qué hablas Verde?― cuestiono un rubio.

― Todo a su tiempo.

― ¡Miren ya llega alguien!― soltó impaciente una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros.

Los siete giraron su vista hacia un paraje bajo las montañas donde empezaba a emanar una luz lo suficientemente resplandeciente para lastimar sus ojos.

― Son los del mundo de la luz― hablo Fon de manera relajada viendo como el príncipe Kei aparecía batiendo su larga cabellera plateada seguido de sus tres guardianes.

― Buenos días, somos los representantes del mundo de la luz― soltó Kei mientras tomaba lugar frente a aquellas personalidades.

― Bienvenidos, son los primeros en llegar― les comunico Luce sirviéndoles un poco de té ― ¿Si toman té?― pregunto un poco dudosa.

― Sí, muchas gracias― contestaron al unisonó.

― Siento como si los demás se hicieran los importantes― comento el peli plata haciendo un puchero.

― Haha eres muy gracioso Kei-kun― soltó una risotada la de cabellos negros

.

Una llamarada de fuego atrajo rápidamente la atención de los presentes pues esta acababa de formarse justo en el centro de la pradera calcinando todo a su paso.

― ¡Que molestos son los de ese reino!― se quejo Skull mientras el resto asentía un poco molestos por la repentina aniquilación de su flora.

― ¡Bien denme ese deseo que no hay nadie más apta que yo!― hablo una chica que lucía extremadamente sensual con aquellas prendas de cuero ajustadas perfectamente a su monumental cuerpo. ― Somos los representantes del reino del fuego y yo soy la futura reina, la más hermosa princesa de todas, la más perfecta de todas. Mi nombre es Yukubo, recuérdenlo bien porque es el nombre de quien gobernara todos los mundos― soltó con una seguridad extrema que desbordaba por cada poro de su piel.

― Apuesto por la loca― comento Skull pasándole un fajo de billetes a Mammon.

― Esto se pondrá bueno, Fon apuesta por la luz y Skull por el fuego― hablo el guardián de la niebla contando los fajos de billetes que estaban en sus manos, claro él esperaría a la llegada del equipo que mereciera su apuesta.

― Bueno… por favor siéntense a esperar al resto― pidió Luce mientras los chicos tomaban asiento junto a quienes llegaron primero. La tención era palpable, tanto que se podía cortar con un chuchillo.

― Estás loca― afirmo Kei dándole una mirada de extrañes a Yukubo.

― Me lo dice el chico con complejos de homosexual.

― ¿Disculpa?― se quejo rápidamente Marialice saliendo en defensa rápida de su príncipe.

― Pero que linda chica― robo el dialogo Asmodeus que estaba a punto de tomar la barbilla de Marialice muy probablemente para robarle un beso.

Todos se detuvieron por un momento al sentir como una fuerte llovizna caía de repente.

― ¡Mi ropa se estropeara!― se quejo Yukubo mientras Kei colocaba una pequeña barrera mágica encima de la princesa para que esta no se mojara.

― No te daré las gracias.

― Nunca las aceptaría― soltó desganado.

― Son del mundo del agua― comunico Verde ― Aunque eso es evidente― concluyo su frase al tiempo que las gotas tomaban forma humana.

― Somos los representantes del mundo del agua― hablo la hermosa princesa haciendo una ligera reverencia.

― ¡Tú!― grito Yukubo apuntándola acusadoramente ― Mi madre tenia razón pareces una _Mereste_*

― ¿Disculpa?― hablo la rubia con una mueca de disgusto ― Hasta donde yo sé el problema es entre nuestras madres, no tengo nada contra tuya y no te he causado daño para que te comportes de manera inmadura.

Ante el comentario Yukubo empezó emanar llamas de todo su cuerpo ¿Inmadura? Ella, no, no, ¡no!, la mataba, le iba a arrancar esos cabellos rubios de un solo tirón.

― No se peleen― pidió Luce con una gota escurriéndole por la nuca.

― Toma, yo apostare por ellos― hablo verde dándole un fajo de billetes al organizador de la apuesta. ― Se ve que la chica es bastante centrada.

Una oscuridad se apodero de todo el lugar, bien nadie hubiera podido ver nada de no ser por Yukubo y Kei pues ambos mantenían fuego y una luz encendida.

― Ya están aquí― murmuro Viper frotándose las manos, ellos eran su equipo ganador.

― Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Lysandre y junto a mis guardianes somos los representantes del mundo de la oscuridad― se presento con suma cortesía ― Me gustaría decir que es un placer, pero, ciertamente no lo es― termino de hablar mientras su grupo se abría camino hacia el resto.

― Pase príncipe Lysandre― pidió Fon de manera cortes. Lysandre lanzo una mirada de desaprobación a Yukubo, para su gusto aquella chica era muy escandalosa.

― ¿Ese es el príncipe Lysandre? Responde~ Midra~― pregunto la princesa del fuego dándole un golpecito a su guardiana del rayo.

― Lo acaban de decir Yuku― se quejo la chica haciendo un mohín, su princesa podía ser bastante despistada.

― Estoy enamorada― afirmo cayendo dramáticamente al suelo.

― Lo dicho, estás loca― tomo la palabra Kei que ya estaba empezándose a fastidiar.

― No creo que un chico educado se fije en ti, querida― comento Artemis conteniendo una risa

― Miren malditos, no quiero pensar como están sus mundos para tener a un vago como príncipe y a una frígida como princesa.

― Claro y el mundo del fuego tiene una cualquiera como princesa, muy civilizado de su parte― hablo Jack con una mirada burlona que se dibujo en sus ojos verdes.

Un repentino tornado se formo entre la multitud para de inmediato dejar ver siete figuras.

― Maldita sea Hiro ¿no pudiste hacer el viaje menos llamativo?― soltó un pelinegro molesto quien sostenía a Mei Rokudo pues esta tenía cara de querer vomitar.

― Inutidera, sierra la boca ¡el viaje fue súper divertido!― celebro el guardián del rayo saltando un par de veces.

― Perdón si fue algo abrupto, pero pensé que debía de ser impactante, ya saben― se excuso el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

― Para nada. Eso fue ¡extremo!- soltó Azure haciendo como que golpeaba a Rai.

― Si vuelves a hacer algo así: te matare― advirtió Kurumi con una mirada filosa.

― Chicos― les llamo Yuui en tanto veía como todos tenían puestos sus ojos en ellos. ―Todos nos miran― hablo totalmente avergonzada.

― Tranquila― le calmo Hiro mientras los demás se tranquilizaban. ― Somos los representantes del mundo del aire. Ella es nuestra princesa Yuui―

― Hola― saludo ella abrazándose fuertemente del rubio, estaba muy incómoda por toda la atención.

― Yo apostare por ellos, son divertidos kora― hablo Colonello dando su respectivo fajo de billetes.

― Mucho gusto Princesa Yuui, no tiene por qué avergonzarse― sonreía Artemis acariciando sus largos cabellos negruzcos.

― Es que todos nos miran― Murmuro con los ojos vidriosos sin soltar del agarre a su guardián de la lluvia.

― Soy Artemis, la princesa del mundo del agua― se presento mientras que sus guardianes se les unían ayudando un poco a Mei quien era atendida por Nicol.

― Gracias― contesto la oji violeta más tranquilamente.

― Vaya líder, parece una niña llorona― se quejo Yukubo con fastidio, pues acababa de quedar fichada como una enemiga, si la princesa Yuui había tocado a Artemis ya era considerada como una traidora.

― A mi me parece linda― murmuro Kei recibiendo un golpe de Marialice

― Eso es descortés― aseguro su guardiana.

― Princesa Yuui― llamo su atención Lysandre quien se colocaba frente a ella ―Considere seriamente regresar a su reino.

― ¿Por qué?― cuestiono soltando a Hiro y haciendo a un lado a Artemis.

― Porque yo haré cualquier cosa para ganar ese deseo, viéndola sé que no es rival para mí- afirmo con suma serenidad acercándose mucho mas a ella.

― Yo decidiré si eso es así― le desafío aunque parecía no estar muy segura de lo que decía.

― Es usted muy linda y muy impertinente. Eso me gusta― soltó con sensualidad estirando su mano para tocar la mejilla de la princesa.

― ¡Lysandre!― Exclamo su hermana en cuanto vio una gran pared de arena que se formaba entre los dos haciendo que el príncipe del mundo de la oscuridad retrocediera de inmediato.

El muro empezó a despedazarse lentamente dejando ver a cuatro personas que se interponían entre los representantes del mundo de la oscuridad, los del viento y agua.

― ¿Qué te pasa idiota? ¿Por qué la ayudaste?― se quejo rápidamente Asia, por lo acontecido hacia su príncipe.

― ¿He?, serás estúpida, fue a tu príncipe al que Ethan ayudo- hablo Hana en tanto sacudía su cabellera castaña sacando un poco de polvo.

― ¿Disculpa?― espeto Rapsodia con molesta colocándose al lado de Lysandre.

― ¿Sabes? príncipe Lysandre, si usted hubiera puesto un dedo encima de esta linda chica, usted hubiera recibido cuando menos cuatro ataques de muerte y tres que sin duda hubieran dolido― hablo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa encantadora, que hacía parecer aquello como una broma.

― Ja. ¿Crees que ella me hubiera lastimado?― cuestiono el pelinegro afilando un poco la mirada.

― ¿Eres estúpido?- objeto la pequeña de larga cabellera naranja quien se abrazaba del pelirrojo.

― No seas presuntuoso Lysandre, ellos dicen la verdad― esta vez se hacía presente ante ellos Kei mientras que los siete encargados miraban con expectación y Reborn hacia su apuesta para el mundo de la tierra.

― ¿He?― cuestiono Melany bastante molesta, ¿Qué Lysandre recibiría un ataque? Por favor, para eso estaban ellos y no solo eso Lysandre era monstruosamente fuerte.

― El rubio estaba a punto de desenvainar esa katana, no quería jugar él iba a dar un golpe mortal. El chico de cabello negro te tenía en la mira y ni quiero imaginar lo que te iba a disparar. La chica que despide llamas de la niebla estaba a punto de atravesarte con algo, su aura asesina da miedo. El niño, a pesar de ser pequeño estaba concentrando una gran cantidad de rayos, si miras sus ojos está a punto de llorar, tal parece no le gusta que toquen a su princesa― hablo con una gran sonrisa un chico de cabellos verdes.

― El príncipe Lowe tiene razón, esos eran los cuatro ataques mortíferos― comento el pelirrojo.

― ¿Príncipe?― se cuestionó Reborn sin ser escuchado, sabía que el príncipe era Ethan, pero parecía ser que la estrategia del pelirrojo había comenzado incluso antes de iniciar aquel juego. Harían pasar como príncipe a uno de sus guardianes ―Interesante, Viper, subamos la apuesta.

― Los otros tres no iban de parte de los guardianes del aire― hablo la pequeña de cabellera naranja atrayendo la atención de todos.

― Ari que inteligente― le alabo Lowe.

― La princesa Artemis te hubiera atacado, dos de sus guardianes se dieron cuenta y estaban listos para atacar detrás de ella― sonrió complacido el pelirrojo ― Esto es divertido― afirmo.

Lysandre lanzo un quejido, tal vez no había que subestimarlos del todo, a ninguno, por más débil que pareciera. Ese juego cada vez se tornaba más difícil, los oponentes no serian las victimas que él pensó.

― Si fueran débiles me hubiera decepcionado― soltó acompañando sus palabras de un suspiro.

― Bien basta de charla y peleas- llamo su atención el apuesto hombre de traje tomando posición junto a Luce.

― Él es Reborn guardián del sol. Este de aquí es Viper aunque prefiere que le llamen Mammon es el guardián de la niebla. Fon es el guardián de la tormenta. Verde es un científico y guardián del rayo. El guardián de la lluvia es Colonello. Este chiquitín de aquí es skull…

― Mi sirviente― interrumpió Reborn con una sonrisa

― Skull es el guardián de la nube― continuo la presentación restándole un poco de importancia a las quejas del guardián de la nube ― Y yo soy Luce guardiana del cielo― concluyo presentándose ante ellos.

― ¿Qué se supone que aremos?― pregunto alguien entre la multitud.

― Esto será como un rally, hay siete mundos que tendrán que visitar, los seis de donde provienen y uno de más. No les aseguro los visten en el tiempo en el que están, podrán tener la oportunidad de ir al futuro o pasado, depende del mundo― explicaba Reborn como si aquello en verdad fuera a ser un juego.

― En cada mundo de encontraran con alguno de nosotros, deberán cumplir una prueba y si la cumplen les otorgaremos un sello para que puedan proseguir su búsqueda― siguió la explicación Verde.

― Pueden hacer alianzas o separarse. Pero tomen en cuenta de que tienen que tener todos los integrantes del grupo para poder avanzar― añadió Luce.

― ¿Y si alguno muere?― cuestiono Kei.

― Si es de esa manera deberán llevar su cuerpo hasta el final. Aunque solo sean restos― soltó Viper con una sonrisa bastante macabra.

― De cualquier modo, traten de mantenerse con vida, si quieren abandonar no podrán hacerlo pues si abandonan serán asesinados― tomo la palabra Skull un tanto serio

― En cualquier caso si buscan encontraran locaciones de descanso, donde podrán comer, dormir o curarse. Solo ahí garantizan estar seguros, pero estas locaciones son difíciles de encontrar sin mencionar que deben mantenerse activos para poder toparse con nosotros y tomar su prueba kora.

― Bien, eso es todo nosotros nos marchamos, busquen el portal que los llevara al primer mundo. Les deseamos suerte, porque realmente la necesitaran- concluyo Reborn mientras una espesa niebla los cubría por completo y desaparecían.

―Creo que es hora de irnos― hablaron muchos simultáneamente.

― Que empiece el juego…

.

* * *

.

**Diccionario de Mokona**

_**Pirikone**__s*: Una clase de roedores de aproximadamente 30cm. Tienen un paresido singular a las ardillaspero son de un lindo color rosa. Son populares como mascotas para niñas._

_**Iluminitas**__*: Son mariposa con alas de cristal._

_**Mereste*:**__ De la familia de los cerdos, bestias grotescas y asquerosas._

.

* * *

.

**Tomoyo: Ahora que están juntos me pregunto si algunos tomaran el mismo camino.**

**Mokona: ¡Asi será porque muchos conocerán el amor! **

**TYM: ¡Si tienen preguntas sobre sus personajes, peticiones, ideas de quien les gusta como pareja. No duden en decirlo! **


	5. La Luz Manchada

Hola,** hola al fin un nuevo capítulo!**

**Mokona: Te tardaste ¬¬**

**Tomoyo: ¿Y de quien fue la culpa de que nos castigaran?**

**Mokona: Me declaro culpable :(**

**Tomoyo: ¿Sabes? En el mundo de la Luz hay un gran desastre**

**Mokona: ¿Qué ocurrió?**

**TyM: Si ustedes tambien quieren saber lean ¡disfruten el capitulo!**

**.**

* * *

*****La Luz Manchada*****

* * *

**.**

**(Saria, Norte de las montañas Nakitama) **

Era una mañana relevantemente fresca, se podía sentir un clima bastante húmedo y frio pero ciertamente aquello solamente era un espectáculo totalmente maravilloso de cómo algunos rayos de sol se colaban entre las nubes llegando apenas a rozar la copa de los arboles, los pajarillos cantaban y se podían observar pequeños _pilires_* corriendo entre los arbustos todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que…

— ¡¿Por que me estas siguiendo?!— gritaba Yokubo a duras penas pues aquel ligero frio era demasiado para ella, no estaba acostumbrada a esas temperaturas tan bajas.

— ¡Loca deja de gritar! No te estoy siguiendo, ¡ninguno te esta siguiendo!, todos, todos tomamos el mismo camino porque de esa montaña emana la energía de un portal— respondía alterado Kei, no sabía cómo había logrado soportar tantos insultos, insinuaciones, desplantes, "¡que niña mas berrinchuda!" pensaba una y otra vez, pero lo soportaba; después de todo el no tenía que estar en su mismo equipo.

—Tranquilícese princesa Yokubo— pidió el peli verde posando sus ojos esmeralda en Yokubo lo que provoco que casi aquel joven de cabellos celestes (Izzy) lo matase con la mirada. —Tome esto por favor— hablo al tiempo que desviaba la mirada y acercaba a ella una chaqueta de color verde militar.

—Muchas gracias príncipe Lowe, USTED **SI **ES UN PRINCIPE, NO COMO OTROS~— fue como si una flecha atravesara el corazón de Kei.

—Quien mierda querría ser un príncipe con semejante princesa— bufo la guardiana de la nube del mundo de la Luz.

—No te metas en donde no te llaman— soltó Midraphy jugueteando con uno de sus mechones blancuzcos.

Aquella pelea parecía seguir y seguir sin planear detenerse, pues hasta Asmodeus y Tobías habían entrado a la discusión para defender a sus respectivos Cielos.

.

Los guardianes de la oscuridad eran los únicos que se mantenían alejados de aquel grupo tan escandaloso y no era para menos, sus caracteres eran demasiado diferentes a todos esos chicos.

—Lysandre— trato de llamar la atención de su príncipe

—Rapsodia no me vayas a salir con que tu también tienes frio— se burlo el pelinegro

— ¿Q-que?, ¡no!... es solo que el portal esta justo frente a nosotros.

—Es verdad— intervino el pelirrojo quien tomaba la delantera del resto de los grupos —parece ser que podremos pasar sin ningún inconveniente— hablo totalmente seguro mientras atravesaba aquel agujero de colores rosados y azules.

— ¡Vamos todos!— exclamaron algunos al unisonó mientras entraban alocadamente en el portal sin esperar siquiera su turno, estaban desesperados por entrar y enfrentar la primera prueba, después de todo era una competencia.

.

* * *

.

**(Ciudad Éclair Argentés, Mundo de la Luz)**

— ¿Q-que paso?, ¿Dónde estamos?— cuestionaba Rapsodia frotando su tobillo pes parecía haber recibido un fuerte golpe.

—Mde ensddtej— escucho una voz al tiempo que sentía como algo se movía cerca de su entrepierna.

— ¡DEGENERADO!— grito con todas sus fuerzas al notar que se encontraba sobre el rostro del príncipe Lowe, dándole un fuerte golpe que lo impacto contra una pared. Sin pensarlo al hacer aquello atrajeron la atención de un número considerable de personas, las cuales parecían estar totalmente uniformadas en tonos grises.

—Intrusos— hablo una mujer señalando a ambos chicos con el dedo índice.

—Atrápenlos— esta vez tomo la palabra un hombre que sostenía una especie de báculo el cual parecía dar poderosas descargas con la punta del mismo.

— ¿Pero qué…— se preguntaba la guardiana de la nube pero la pregunta quedo en segundo plano al sentir que alguien la tomaba de la mano e instintivamente se echaba a correr. —Príncipe Lowe— susurro con un sonrojo evidente al ver que era quien la sujetaba con fuerza.

—No sé qué pasa aquí pero me desagrada.**  
**.

* * *

.

**(Afueras de la cuidad Éclair Argentés, Mundo de la Luz)**

— ¡No tengo ni idea de porque me ha tenido que tocar estar con ustedes dos!— bufaba Yokubo molesta pues no estaba del todo conforme con aquellos dos chicos.

—No es que quisiéramos estar contigo en primer lugar— hablo Drake un tanto preocupado pues no sabía donde rayos podría encontrarse su cielo o sus compañeros.

—No fue nuestra culpa que el portal hiciera eso— añadió la pequeña Ari quien alzaba sus manos al aire como si estuviera buscando algo —Estamos en el mundo de la Luz, probablemente esto que nos paso tenga algo que ver con la dichosa prueba.

—Al menos eres útil pequeña— soltó Yokubo acariciando los cabellos anaranjados de la chica. — ¿Con tus poderes podrás rastrear a todos?

—No. por desgracia me es difícil rastrearlos en este mundo, además no sabría como rastrear a tus guardianes o a la princesa del mundo del viento, después de todo no tengo ninguna información de ellos. Pero en cuanto al Príncipe Lowe, Ethan y Hana podría rastrearlos con facilidad si nos dirigimos allá— dijo mientas apuntaba a un edificio lo suficientemente alto para rosar las nubes, su forma era una gran espiral de la cual salían plumas de color plateado intensificando su resplandor gracias al deslumbrante sol.

—Pues vamos, quizá Yuui este cerca de ahí y si puedes contactar con ese pelirrojo estoy seguro de que debe de estar más informado de la situación— suspiro Drake con una gran frustración, jamás se había sentido tan inútil, quería ir por Yuui pues era su mejor amiga y sobre todo quería ir por "ella"…

— ¡Andando!, una vez que encontramos al Príncipe Lowe de seguro el me podrá proteger y no tendré que estar con ustedes malditos plebeyos— hablo dando una risotada solo para recibir una mirada desaprobatoria de parte de los dos guardianes —Soy una princesa, no voy a disculparme.

.

* * *

.

**(Este de la cuidad Éclair Argentés, Mundo de la Luz)**

—Corre— ordenaba Azure al pequeño Rai quien parecía estar exhausto, las ropas de ambos estaban totalmente desgarradas y en sus rostros se podía observar claramente el desespero.

— ¿Dónde está Yuui?— se preguntaba Rai al borde del llanto.

—No lo sé… yo… yo… no se Rai— hablo entre sollozos.

—Dejen de correr— un hombre robusto acababa de aparecer frente a ambos con las manos vueltas piedra. Dio un golpe fuerte en el suelo que hiso caer a los dos guardianes.

—Rai corre, busca a Yuui y los demás— le ordeno la castaña

—No voy a dejarte sola— hablo temblando, tenia bien claro que ellos dos no eran rival puesto que sus ataques no eran aptos para el tipo de magia de aquel sujeto.

El hombre alzo con facilidad a Azure hasta dejarla por encima de su cabeza, sonrió de manera macabra haciendo un puño con su mano libre el cual iba dirigido a la chica, sin embargo fue detenido en seco por una bala la cual penetro su mano destrozándola por completo.

—Tu mamá no te enseño que no debes golpear a las mujeres— hablo la princesa de la oscuridad, la cual sostenía una bazuca entre sus manos la cual iba tomando la forma conejo de felpa de color blanco con un gran lazo rojo en el cuello, el cual vestía una pequeña camisa Blanca y un chaleco de color negro.

—¡La bruja nos salvo!— Grito el pelinegro tomando a Azure y arrastrándola unos metros hacia atrás hasta que se topo con aquella chica de cabello azul marino que se degradaba a un total blanco, la cual apenas era un poco más alta que el.

—No se preocupen, nosotras nos encargaremos de este tipo, ustedes ya hicieron suficiente ¿no?— hablo Marialice dando una mirada hacia atrás donde se veía a mas de 100 soldados totalmente derrotados. —Ya se han esforzado mucho por encontrar a su princesa y yo también quiero encontrar a mi príncipe.

.

* * *

.

(Sur a las afueras de la cuidad Éclair Argentés, Mundo de la Luz)

— ¡Maldición!— exclamo Hiro quien empuñaba su katana la cual estaba bañada en sangre.

—Tranquilízate, no lograremos llegar lejos si sigues tan alterado— Trato de calmarle Música mas sin embargo estaba claramente asustado pero trataba de mantener la compostura como un digno guardián de la oscuridad.

—Lo que pasa es que…

—Lo sabemos, estas preocupado por tu cielo, nosotros estamos igual— esta vez hablo Hana la cual trataba de limpiar la sangre de su cabello, apenas podía mantenerse en pie y trataba de disipar su atención de los cuerpos sin vida en el suelo.

—Por ahora lo que debemos hacer es llevar a esa chica a la dichosa clínica— suspiro el rubio guardando su katana y acercándose a Música quien se la entregaba para que el la siguiera cargando el resto del camino.

—Seguro que cuando la princesa Yokubo la vea se pondrá muy mal— afirmo Hana acariciando con delicadeza la frente de la chica.

—Vamos Midraphi, debes aguantar hasta llegar a un lugar seguro— soltó Hiro con una mueca de preocupación al ver a la chica inconsciente, se preguntaba si sus amigos estarían bien.

.

* * *

.

**(Ciudad Éclair Argentés afueras del palacio, Mundo de la Luz)**

—Este es el mundo de la Luz ¿verdad?— cuestiono Asia, acomodando su larga cabellara rubia hacia un costado para poder romper su largo vestido hasta las rodillas.

—Eso parece— afirmo Kei dando una mirada a su palacio el cual lucia muy diferente a como él lo recordaba, sin embargo una gran escultura de dos alas doradas en el centro del mismo le aseguraban que era aquel lugar, después de todo aquella escultura llevaba ahí más de quinientos años.

— ¿Tu mundo siempre es así?— esta vez pregunto Nicol quien observaba al cielo en espera del príncipe Lysandre.

—No, no sé qué esta pasando en este lugar… nada es como recuerdo.

— ¿Tienes noticias?— cuestiono la rubia en cuanto vio un cuervo que acababa de posarse sobre una roca.

— ¿Kei, quien es el Rey Trasave?— cuestiono el cuervo al tiempo que tomaba forma humana y Asia colocaba ropas sobre el príncipe mientras Nicol casi podía jurar que sus ojos salían de la órbita.

—No tengo idea de quién sea el tal Trasave

—Tal parece ese hombre es quien gobierna en este mundo.

.

* * *

**.**

**(Sótano del palacio)**

—Es patético que nos hayan atrapado— bufo lance mientras sacudía con desespero las rejas de la prisión.

—Es inútil, ya quedo claro que está protegida por una barrera mágica— hablo Asmodeus acomodando su cabellera azabache.

—Y-yo quiero salir de aquí— se escucho desde la celda contigua el sollozo de Artemis.

—Por favor señorita Artemis tranquilícese, ya verá que saldremos de aquí—aseguro Izzi colocando su chaqueta sobre los hombros de la chica pues se encontraba totalmente desnuda.

—Izzi, gracias— susurro la rubia retomando la compostura, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo después de todo había sentido tanto miedo cuando fue llevada a la celda totalmente desnuda, pensó lo peor… pero por suerte Izzi estaba con ella.

—Estoy angustiado por Yokubo— se expreso el de cabellos celestes afilando la mirada.

—Esperemos que este con el príncipe Lowe, después de todo estaba con él en el portal— trato de calmar los ánimos el guardián del sol del mundo de fuego. Esperando que el peli verde protegiera a su princesa.

—Vaya fracaso— bufo nuevamente Lance dando un fuerte golpe a la pared — ¡Ni siquiera pude proteger a mi princesa!

.

* * *

.

**(Edificio alado, centro de la ciudad) **

—Hay un gran alboroto, los guardias debieron de descubrir al resto— comento Jack en tanto se cubría con una capa.

—Debe de ser eso, no veo otra explicación— apoyo Alastor.

—No podemos culparlos, también a nosotros nos descubrieron por tratar de defendernos, no sabíamos que tenían rastreadores de nuestras llamas— soltó Tadashi con un gran suspiro. —Debemos buscar a Artemis y Nicol.

—Sí, también debemos buscar a Lance… tengo un mal presentimiento.

.

.

**(Plaza central al frente de palacio)**

Un gran número de personas se encontraban rodeando la plaza central, la cual era adornada por una gran estatua de oro con la figura de un hombre.

— ¡Miren es el Rey Trasave!— grito un niño entre la multitud el cual fue acallado por su madre.

—¡Hoy estamos reunidos aquí porque unos transgresores han llegado al reino, tenemos a cuatro en nuestra prisión subterránea y en este lugar, en esta plaza, tenemos a otros tres los cuales recibirán el castigo que se merecen por la gran revuelta que se ha armado el día de hoy!— hablo un hombre de larga cabellera blanca, el cual vestía con ropas llamabas adornadas con grandes joyas, un hombre poco agraciado mas sin embargo a su lado permanecían dos hermosas mujeres las cuales aprecian ser sus esposas.

A sus espaldas se podía observar un telón el cual se fue abriendo poco a poco dejando ver tres cuerpos los cuales se encontraban atados de las muñecas colgando como viles títeres por encima de una tarima, las tres figuras eran femeninas, una llevaba un vestido rojo con grandes holanes los cuales se observaban claramente sucios y manchados de sangre, la siguiente llevaba un vestido largo de colores morado y negro el cual estaba rasgado por la mitad dejando ver las piernas de la chica así como sus pies descalzos y ensangrentados, la tercera llevaba una falda de color índigo y por la parte de arriba solo se podía ver su sostén, tenia puesto un zapato y el otro claramente había perdido su rumbo dejando ver su pie totalmente amoratado.

—Kotone Zuso, Yuui Vongola y Mei Rokudo, se les acusa por la muerte de mi mano derecha y de los hombres a quienes el mismo dirigía— hablo mientras los verdugos destapaban el rostro de las chicas para dejar ver a la peli rosa llorando a mares con su cabello totalmente desaliñado, Yuui parecía estar sin vida pues su cabeza solo colgaba hacia abajo como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo, Mei mordía fuertemente sus labios tratando de aguantar las lagrimas, debía ser fuerte ella confiaba en sus amigos… ellos vendrían por ellas.

—Se les condena a ser azotadas hasta la muerte.

Tres verdugos se posaron enfrente de las chicas sacando cada uno su instrumento, mazos de hierro que sin duda las matarían con un solo golpe certero en la cabeza.

—¡Ahhhhhhh!— grito con todas sus fuerzas Kotone al sentir el primer golpe sobre sus piernas.

Mei recibió su golpe con suma serenidad, le dolía, no cavia duda pero ella jamás les daría el gusto por verla gritar.

—Está ya está muerta— soltó el segundo verdugo tomando el rostro de la princesa de Yuui, mas sin embargo esta empezó a cobrar el conocimiento. —Así está mejor

Un golpe fue dado en el estomago de la princesa el cual izo que escupiera sangre encima del Rey quien observaba con éxtasis aquel acto.

De la nada algo rompió las tres cuerdas dejando libres a las tres chicas que caían inevitablemente hacia la tarima. —No me gusta para nada esto que estás haciendo— hablo con desprecio Ethan quien sostenía a la princesa entre sus brazos.

—Me has cabreado— mascullo Etsu sosteniendo la guardiana de la niebla en su brazo derecho y a la peli rosa en el izquierdo.

—Más te vale que seas fuerte— sonrió Kurumi totalmente desafiante —Porque voy a morderte hasta la muerte.

—Prepárate por que hoy tu imperio será derrocado— tomo la palabra Ethan mientras que el símbolo de la tierra se hacía presente en sus pupilas.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Diccionario de Mokona**

_**Pilires**_***: **Mapaches rojos que habitan en la mayoría de las regiones, suelen asustar a las personas pues en la oscuridad sus ojos brillan de un rojo muy intenso, se distinguen porque pueden causar ilusiones de bajo nivel.

.

* * *

**Mokona: ¡Ethan, Kurumi y Etsu enfrentaran al reino!**

**Tomoyo: Si pero ¿podrán?**

**Mokona: No lo sé… ¿y la prueba?**

**Tomoyo: No podrán hacerla si no están todos juntos y buscan a quien les otorgara el sello**

**TyM: ¡¿Que será más importante salvar un reino o llevar la prueba a cabo?!**


	6. Un Deseo

**Tomoyo: Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Mokona: Si, justo cuando ya subimos una nueva historia.**

**Tomoyo: SI, que emoción. **

**TYM: Disfruten de ese nuevo capítulo que sin duda está muy interesante. **

**.**

* * *

*****Un Futuro*****

* * *

**.**

— ¿Sabes donde estas?— Tobías escucho una voz apenas audible, como si esta estuviese a la distancia. —Tobías Luminate, así te llamas ¿No?— sintió como una mano recorría su cabello blancuzco desde la raíz hasta las puntas que se detenían al llegar a su barbilla.

Trataba de abrir los ojos pero se encontraba en un estado de inconsciencia que le era difícil abandonar, tal vez había sido un golpe en la cabeza o tal vez estaba capturado. Rápidamente empezó a sentir un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, necesitaba abrir los ojos y saber que estaba pasando con Marialice, Kotone y Kei.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— apenas había podido abrir la boca y podía distinguir unas cuantas luces en la habitación, sus ojos azul cobalto se esforzaban por distinguir que había frente a él, quien era la persona que sostenía su mano en esos momentos.

—Mi nombre es Maki— soltó una niña de aproximadamente 12 años, cabello corto en color plateado con unos ojos de un dorado precioso, que sin duda rápidamente le recordaron a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Estabas inconsciente a las afueras de la ciudad; en el lado Norte. Mis guardianes te trajeron aquí para protegerte de los soldados del reino.

— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Protegerme?

La jovencita se puso de pie dirigiéndose a una ventana lo suficientemente amplia para que se pudiera observar buena parte del paisaje, desde ese punto era visible el castillo, no necesito respuestas, él ya había estado muy probablemente en ese lugar, justo donde se encontraba ahora, pero no así. De seguro que estuvo ahí con Marialice disfrutando de la vista por que ella insistió en un día de campo al que Kei había asistido por que Kotone lo arrastro hasta la cima de la montaña, a empujones y regañadientes.

—Hace casi 50 años mi abuelo Kei Haruto, quien era descendiente al trono de este reino… fue enviado a una prueba en compañía de sus fieles guardianes Kotone Suzo, Marialice di lla estella y su mano derecha Tobías Liminate…

— ¡¿Qué?!... hace 50 años, ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le ocurrió a este mundo?— el albino se puso de pie rápidamente aproximándose a la ventana, tomo a la chica de los hombros para mirarla a los ojos. Sin embargo buscaba una mentira y lo que encontró fue aquella mirada honesta que siempre caracterizo a Kei.

Ella negó con la cabeza en señal que su historia aun no había concluido, necesitaba terminar, necesitaba advertirle o por lo menos darle información que lo mantendría vivo.

—Esa prueba que se llevo a cabo por un grupo denominado "Arcobalenos" bajo el mando de un hombre conocido como Chaker Face, fue una masacre… Muchos murieron, otros tantos jamás regresaron a sus mundos porque les fue imposible, otros fueron apresados de por vida. Tobías, esto no es un juego ¡Mi reino, el reino que dejaron mis ancestros está siendo martirizado por un reí impuesto por los ganadores de aquel maldito deseo!... mi gente está muriendo, mis mujeres son abusadas y mis hombres son títeres de una nación que ha perdido la humanidad. — Los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron pero su rostro mostraba gran determinación, cayó de rodillas al suelo inhalando la mayor cantidad de aire en sus pulmones.

—Te lo ruego, debes buscar a mi abuelo y a las dos guardianas… Por favor salva mi pueblo— suplico de rodillas.

.

* * *

.

**(Este de la cuidad Éclair Argentés, Mundo de la Luz)**

—Bruja, detrás de ti— advirtió Rai a Melany.

—Entendido— sonrió de manera burlona esquivando con gran agilidad una roca que paso apenas unos centímetros de su rostro —Eres más molesto de lo que imaginaba— sus ojos dorados fueron cambiando poco a poco a un tono rojo carmesí, volviéndose mas inexpresivos como un mismo demonio.

El hombre la miro con detenimiento, parecía estar realmente intrigado con aquella acción —Serás una gran adquisición para el Rei.

—Tet cañón— salto hacia el sujeto quedando por encima de este, su conejo empezó a tomar la forma de un cañón del cual salió disparado un gran rayo laser que impacto de lleno en la cabeza de aquel sujeto. En tanto la guardiana de la nube derrotaba al sequito que acompañaba a aquel hombre.

Los soldados empezaron a disparar mientras algunos otros lanzaban descargas las cuales eran bloqueadas totalmente por Rai. Solo una bala había logrado darle a la peliazul, justo en la parte de su abdomen pero tal parecía aquello apenas había sido un rasguño pues con gran agilidad extermino a cada uno de sus oponentes.

— ¡Marialice!— grito Azure angustiada cuando vio que la chica caía dramáticamente al suelo.

—Además de la herida de bala no parece lastimada, solo es una herida superficial no tenía por qué haberse puesto así— puntualizo Rai examinándola superficialmente.

—Puede ser que usara todas sus reservas de energía, todos estamos cansados, hambrientos y lastimados. Necesitamos encontrar un lugar rápido— la pelinegra se dejo caer sentándose en el suelo, ella claramente también estaba cansada, le preocupaba su hermano y Alastor.

—Vamos— les animo Azure colocando a Marialice sobre sus hombros —Yo la llevare, Rai ayuda a la princesa.

—Entendido— extendió su mano hacia Melany quien la observo reacia, ni en sus sueños más locos aceptaría la ayuda de personas de otro mundo… pero ella los había ayudado, no entendía porque pero los había ayudado.

—Solo por esta vez ¿vale?

.

* * *

.

**(Sótano del palacio)**

—Izzi ¿listo?— Artemis estaba de pie en el centro de la celda en tanto Izzi se encontraba sujetando los barrotes de la misma.

—Naci listo— se burlo el de cabellos celestes, sus ojos carmín se llenaron de seguridad, iba a salir de ahí, lo aria e iría en busca de Yokubo así le costara la maldita vida.

Grandes torrentes de agua se empezaron a formar alrededor de la princesa, sus ojos azul-verdoso destellaron como las más brillantes estrellas, mientras por debajo de la chaqueta, aquella daga ceremonial que llevaba tatuada en la espalda parecía resplandecer por la invocación de sus poderes. Los torrentes salieron disparados hacia el guardián de la nube el cual recibió el impacto de lleno, el escudo mágico que protegía las rejas se empezó a debilitar en aquella zona lo que provoco que Izzi pudiera salir por medio de una de sus ilusiones.

—Gran idea Izzi— Le felicito Asmodeus

—Date prisa y desactiva esta mierda— exigía Lance al borde de perder la compostura.

—Izzi— Le llamo Artemis pegándose por completo a las rejas, el chico se acerco lentamente hacia ella sorprendiéndose casi de inmediato cuando la rubia lo tomo de las manos pegándolo totalmente a su cuerpo, solamente las rejas de aquellas celdas podían separarlos.

—P-princesa Artemis— susurro totalmente sonrojado.

—Se que nuestros mundos tienen grandes diferencias, pero tú me has ayudado… cuando me lanzaron esos dardos con drogas y caí fuera de combate, fuiste tú quien se jugó la vida por mí. Sé que tu princesa es Yokubo y que tu lealtad esta con ella, pero por favor cuídate mucho.

—Si… No se preocupe princesa, aunque seamos enemigos no me perdonaría lastimarla.

— ¡Aléjate de la princesa!— Grito Lance en tonalidades de rojo que superaban el cabello de Ethan.

—Es hora de que te marches Izzi… contamos contigo— Asmodeus hablo tranquilo, sabía que ese chiquillo los sacaría los más rápido posible y entonces esos cabrones que los encerraron la pagarían bien caro.

—Los sacare de este lugar, lo prometo…

.

* * *

.

**(Ciudad Éclair Argentés, Mundo de la Luz)**

—Príncipe Lowe espere, maldición— hablo Rapsodia molesta, le enfadaba el hecho que la hubiera tomado de la mano y hacerla correr una gran distancia sin siquiera decir a donde se dirigían.

— ¿Estas cansada?

—No. es solo que, ¿tiene idea de a dónde nos dirigimos?

—Tengo que buscar a mis amigos y a la princesa Yokubo— sonrió de lado mientras que su cabello verde era agitado con lentitud por el viento.

—Esa escandalosa… N-no tienes nada que ver con ella…

—Pero es guapa— recalco retomando el paso, debían apurarse para encontrar lo que estaban buscando.

— ¡¿Guapa?! ¿Solo porque una chica es guapa vas y te juegas el culo por ella?— Mascullo molesta, odiaba esa clase de personas, realmente las odiaba y mas a ese príncipe que no hacía más que hacerle enfadar.

—Rapsodia— Le llamo en cuanto noto que esta se había quedado muy atrás.

—Olvídalo, me largo a buscar a Lysandre yo sola… tu ve y busca a Yokubo o lo que quieras— Bufo molesta y apenada por haber dicho esas cosas, sin embargo salió corriendo en otra dirección lo más rápido posible.

—Demonios.

.

* * *

**(Entrada Sur de la cuidad Éclair Argentés, Mundo de la Luz)**

—Pensé que la cuidad estaría llena de guardias— hablaba Música quien recién arribaba en compañía de Hiro, Hana y Midraphi a la ciudad.

—Esto es malo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— Cuestiono la castaña.

El rubio sujeto más fuertemente a Midra, algo le daba mala espina. —Si no están resguardando las entradas de la ciudad es porque algo está pasando. Debemos reunirnos con nuestros líderes.

—Pienso que lo mejor es hacer grupos más grandes para correr el mínimo de peligro— argumento el de cabellos grisáceos

—Tienes razón, pero no tenemos ni la menor idea de donde este el resto. Necesitamos un rastreador— Hiro suspiro pesadamente, en esos casos la mejor opción era Kurumi solo podía confiar en que ella los encontrase.

—Ari seguramente nos está buscando a Lowe, Ethan y a mí, ella es la mejor rastreadora que he conocido…. Confió en que nos encuentre rápido.

—Y-yo… yo soy rastreadora— susurro Midraphy, apretando fuertemente el pecho de Hiro.

.

* * *

.

**(Éclair Argentés, Mundo de la Luz)**

La ciudad parecía estar en total calma, las calles se encontraban totalmente desiertas y así mismo los negocios que parecían funcionar en la cuidad estaban cerrados.

—Esto me da escalofríos— hablo la princesa del fuego abrazándose a sí misma, le causaba escalofríos el simple hecho de pensar que se encontraban en una ciudad fantasma y que el resto de sus compañeros se encontraban inimaginablemente lejos.

—No seas escandalosa ya casi llegamos— tomo la palabra Drake sacudiendo con frustración su cabellera azabache.

—Me incomoda que no haya guardias custodiando la torre— Ari hiso un mohín en tanto limpiaba sus anteojos, pero todo paso a segundo plano cuando escucho el grito de Yokubo para después sentir un par de manos sobre sus hombros.

— ¡Tranquilícense!— pidió Tadashi. —Nosotros también somos parte de la competencia ¿recuerdan?, soy el guardián de la lluvia Tadashi Nao, del mundo del agua.

— Alastor Berserkers, el guardián de la niebla del mundo de la oscuridad.

—Yo soy Jack Nightray, guardián de la niebla del mundo del agua y claro el guapo del equipo.

— ¡A quien mierda le importa quienes son ustedes! Díganme, ¿Dónde está el príncipe Lowe?— alzo la voz molesta la princesa.

— ¿Siempre es así de amable?— cuestiono el peli azul

—No, a veces canta y los pajarillos se posan en su mano y nos prepara pastel— Hablo Ari con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

—Díganme, ¿qué hacen en esta torre?— cuestiono Drake a los tres chicos.

—Este es el edificio alado, Jack es rastreador, supusimos que sería más sencillo ir hasta el último piso para poder rastrear a los demás— Contesto rápidamente Alastor.

—Tenemos dos rastreadores si no podemos hacer esto son idiotas— Argumento Yokubo haciendo la señal de que debían subir.

—No sé como la aguantan sus guardianes— Murmuraron todos al unísono.

.

* * *

.

Ethan, Kurumi y Etsu estaban frente al Reí Trasave, ninguno parecía retroceder, sin embargo los primeros se encontraban totalmente rodeados por los soldados del reino y los que parecían ser los guardianes de aquel hombre.

—Es muy impertinente de su parte ¿no lo creen?— hablo el albino quien afilaba la mirada con desprecio hacia aquellos tres.

—Creo que habla mucho y ya me canse— Kurumi se impulso dando un gran salto sacando sus tonfas con extrema facilidad detrás de su espalda.

—Hoy solo nos hemos topado con chiquillas insolentes, te derrotare como lo hice con tus amiguitas— una mujer salto frente a ella, su cabello purpura caía hasta el suelo en un perfecto trenzado.

—Así que tú fuiste quien las dejo fuera de combate…

—Sí, las hubieras escuchado cuando las envenene, no dejaban de gritarle a un tal Tora, "Tora, hermano sálvame" y la otra con sus patéticos gritos "Tora, Tora" como si fuera a venir a su recate. — soltó relamiéndose los dedos los cuales mostraban unas uñas exageradamente largas pintadas de un tono carmesí.

Kurumi se apresuro dando un impulso mayor, la mujer atajo ambas tonfas alargando sus uñas, pero de la nada la guardiana de la nube creó una ráfaga de viento con su propia boca, la ráfaga golpeo en el rostro de la mujer impulsándola hacia atrás lo cual la pelinegra aprovecho para lanzar un golpe en el abdomen. —No quiero escuchar el nombre de Tora en tus asquerosos labios.

— ¡Kurumi detrás de ti!— Advirtió Mei desde el suelo.

—Y-Yuui— apenas pudo pronunciar palabra al ver como la mano de la princesa era atravesada por un látigo.

—E-ellos no pelean limpio Kuru-chan, ten cuidado.

—Joder siempre haces lo que quieres ¡eres una idiota!

—No dejes que te toquen con ninguna de sus armas, están envenenadas… algunas tienen drogas extrañas y otras te quitan tus poderes. — advirtió la azabache antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

—Hazle caso Kuru-chan— un hombre vestido de mujer apareció entre la multitud, era quien portaba el látigo, su cabello rojo se ondulaba por debajo de la barbilla y sus ojos purpuras anunciaban una locura segura.

Un rayo salió disparado desde la tarima dándole de lleno a aquel sujeto provocando que cayese al suelo. —No vengas a joder ya estoy lo suficiente encabronado— Etsu no podía moverse del lugar donde se encontraba, Kotone se aferraba fuertemente a su cuello mientras el acariciaba con cariño su cabellera, pero no le impedía acumular rayos en sus pistolas para poder disparar las descargas.

Ethan se acerco a Yuui levantándola del suelo —Eres demasiado obstinada, debes de ceder de vez en cuando ¿está bien?— le dijo al tiempo que la colocaba sobre su espalda. —Sujétate fuerte.

El pelirrojo dio un salto rápido frente al Rei cayendo con gracia sobre un bloque de arena que recién acababa de invocar con uno de sus dedos.

—No seas ridículo para enfrentarme debes de exterminar a cada soldado y cada guardián— hablo dando una fuerte risotada.

—Odio las peleas en vano— lanzo un suspiro pesado al tiempo que impulsaba el cuerpo de Yuui un poco más hacia arriba. —Pero estoy realmente molesto por lo que le han hecho a estas chicas, así que…— agito su mano de arriba abajo, del suelo se desprendieron grandes bloques de arena los cuales comprimió apretando los puños haciendo rocas prácticamente perfectas, sus ojos brillaron en tonos carmín mientras el símbolo de la tierra tomaba el lugar de sus pupilas. —Lo lamento— susurro para que aquellas rocas aplastaran a más de la mitad del ejército.

— ¿Q-quien rayos eres?— hablo el Rei tragando saliva, aquel chico no rondaba para nada en sus planes y si el resto de los chicos no habían mostrado realmente sus poderes… estaría devastado en cuestión de días.

— ¡Ayuda, no se volar!— alzo la voz Rapsodia pues caria a una velocidad impresionante del cielo. Mas una figura rápidamente se poso por debajo de ella deteniendo su caída. — ¿T-tu?, ¿No ibas a buscar a Yokubo?

—Es que tu también eres guapa y no quería dejarte sola— Lowe y Rapsodia cayeron junto a los demás viéndose envueltos rápidamente en aquel combate.

—Ethan, ¿Qué está pasando?

—Pasa que el rojito se va a empinar a este reino— Etsu sonrió de manera socarrona mientras una carcajada se le salía sin pensarlo.

.

* * *

.

—Kei, ¡Kei!— Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas Tobías mientras corría en dirección al albino.

—Tobías, ¿sabes donde están el resto?— Pregunto en tanto Asia y Nicol abrían paso al Guardián.

—Aléjate de ese tipo— soltó apuntando a Lysandre acusadoramente, tomo a Kei por los hombros alejándolo lo más posible del pelinegro.

— ¿Qué te pasa?, se que somos enemigos pero lo que está pasando en este mundo es suficiente para hacer una pequeña alianza— espeto la rubia un tanto molesta.

—No, nosotros nunca aremos alianzas con quien destruyo nuestro mundo.

— ¿De qué hablas? El príncipe Lysandre no ha hecho nada— espeto Nicol rápidamente colocándose del lado del azabache.

—Dime ¿Cuál es tu problema?— Le cuestiono Lysandre afilando la mirada.

Tobías guardo silencio lanzándole una mirada al palacio, todo lo que ocurría, todas esas muertes y sacrificios… todo el dolor por el que había pasado aquella niña al ver a su gente morir.

—Mi problema es que tú y tus guardianes ganaron el deseo. ¡Este es el futuro! ¡El futuro que tú construiste!

.

* * *

.

.

**Mokona: Me quede sin palabras.**

**Tomoyo: Igual yo**

**TYM: ¡Dejen sus comentarios!**


End file.
